The Legend of Zelda: Stygan's Tale
by THE JAYMON
Summary: OC Dark Link kicking some serious ass while saving the girl. R
1. Chapter I

Chapter I:

Stygan awoke as the sun journeyed high in the sky. It was late in the day, but that didn't stop him nor Malon from sleeping so late in the day. The hike from Lake Hylia had not been an easy one. The storm the night before was treacherous and sleep was something that neither one of them had been getting for the past few days. Still asleep, the farm girl shifted in his arms. Unconsciously, she moved closer to his crotch.

The bulge in his light brown began to grow and harden. Stygan shook her awake before the bulge got any bigger.  
She shifted again, groaning.  
Stygan shook her again, a little harder this time. "Wake up, Malon"

Her brown eyes blinked awake. She squinted due to the brightness of the sun.

"Why'd you wake me up?" she said, still half asleep.

"Because" replied Stygan. "It's already noon, if were going to make it to the beach in time, then we'd better get a move on"

Stygan stood up and picked up his deadly blade, which resembled the master sword, except instead of a purple hilt with rounded edges, it had a black hilt with pointed edges which looked like bat wings. And instead of a tri-force symbol on the base of the blade, there was a red pentagram with the point facing down towards the hilt. He then picked up his shield, which resembled a Hylian shield, except the inside was red instead of blue and instead of a silver rim it was metallic black. In the place of the bird and Triforce, there was a bat and a black pentagram with the point facing towards the bottom of the shield. He put on his black leather boots and was ready to go.

Malon ran her fingers through her long orange hair which blew across her creamy white skin in the warm morning summer breeze. She was still half asleep and wasn't looking forward to the road ahead.

Malon picked up her bow and started walking south. Stygan followed.

"Do you even know where your going, Mal?" sighed Stygan.

"Well, since were in, like, the middle of the continent, any way is the right way" she said, in a teasing matter of fact tone.

They walked for hours until it was night fall. Stygan was walking behind Malon when he suddenly put his hand on her shoulder.

"Wait a minute" he said, looking around. He sensed trouble.

"What is it?" asked Malon, grabbing Stygan's arm.

He put a finger to his lips, signaling for her to be quiet.

Stygan slowly drew his sword out of the sheath on his back, ready for anything that came his way. Out of the darkness he saw two green glowing orbs. They were moving towards the two travelers.

Stygan waited till it came into the light. It was a Stalfos. Its skeletal facial features outlines in the moonlight. Enlarged skull, sunken glowing green dots for eyes which held no life, a long bone horn in front of the hole of which a nose once was. Its grotesque bottom jaw was overlapped by the four remaining long flat teeth, resembling a rodent's; two long ones together in the front and two shorter ones on either side. Tied to the shoulders of the Stalfos were two giant skulls, their four long teeth curving down the shoulders of the skeletal warrior. It stood there for a minute, its sunken green eyes looking at Malon. Malon made eye contact with them and shuddered. It was like looking death straight in the face. She looked away.

The skeleton took a step forward and Stygan took an immediate defensive move. It raised its sword. Stygan raised his own to protect Malon. A long lifeless breath escaped from the creatures gaping jaw.

Stygan motioned for Malon to run, never looking away from the re-born warrior.

"Run!" he said, still in a defensive position.

Malon ran as fast as she could to a near by tree and watched as the battle between Stygan and this abomination unfolded.

The creature took a quick slash at Stygan. Stygan dodged it.

"Is that all you've got?" taunted Stygan.

The creature let out another lifeless hiss.

"Come get some" Stygan provoked.

The creature lunged forward swiping at Stygan with his sword. Stygan leaped sideways, out of the way of the creature's sword and stabbed it in the spine.

The skeleton turned around and looked at Stygan. It provoked him with its eyes while still standing hunched over, jaw open.

"You want some?" Stygan called.

The Stalfos lunged at Stygan again, nearly hitting him.

Stygan stood there, ready for another attack. The creature ran at him again, but this time, Stygan stood there.

"What are you doing Stygan? Move out of the way!" Malon said to herself from behind the tree.

The creature was gaining ground, fast. When the creature was a few feet away, Stygan took its buckler as it ran past. The Skeleton stood there without its shield. Stygan hurled the buckler back at its owner.

The large metal disk flew threw the air and straight into Stalfos' rib cage. It hit, right on target, and shattered the skeleton's ribcage and severing its spine. It stood there, jaw open. Slowly, the green dots in its eyes faded into the darkness of its sockets. The broken skeleton warrior fell and disappeared in a puff of blue flames before it hit the ground.

Malon came running from behind the tree to congratulate Stygan. Stygan saw her running towards him and waved his hands frantically, screaming.

"No! Go back! Run Malon!" he screamed, but Malon kept running towards him, not noticing that he was telling her to go back, or the Stalwolf running right for her.

The Stalwolf ran towards her, its dirty fur blowing as it ran. Its sunken green globes watching her. The demonic K-9, its rotted jaw gaping wide, lunged for Malon's throat. Stygan could only watch in horror as it sank its teeth into her jugular.

Written by: THE JAYMON


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

The Stalwolf grabbed Malon by her throat, its large decaying teeth sinking into her soft, white throat. The undead canine dragged her across the field towards a near by grotto. Stygan ran for the deceased dog. The dog's green eyes locked on Stygan. Seeing new meat, it let go of Malon and ran for Stygan, who was running towards the Stalwolf. The two enemies ran towards each other. The Stalwolf tried to take a bite out of Stygan but Stygan was too quick for the lifeless tetrapod. The creature snapped at Stygan's shin but instead got a foot to the head as Stygan jumped on its skull, boosting him several feet into the air. He came down with immense force, smashing the skull into pieces with his large black leather boot. After the creature fell and disappeared with a puff of blue flame. Stygan ran towards Malon. She didn't look too good; her throat had holes where the teeth sank in and they were pouring out blood. He took a thick but narrow transparent flask with a cork lid out of his tunic. He popped off the cork lid and put the flask up to the dieing Malon's lips. He tipped the flask as so the contents would go into her mouth so she could drink the potion, but the red liquid just dribbled onto her bottom lip and spilled over her white shirt, staining it red. Stygan held her close, his head on her chest. He could still hear a heart beat. It was faint, but there was one. He carefully hoisted Malon onto his back, putting her arms around his neck and started to carry her towards Hyrule Castle Town. He'd never been there before, but logic told him that there would be a place for them to get help. After about three steps an ambush of Stalwolves appeared from under the ground. Stygan carefully put Malon down and drew his sword and shield. A Stalwolf lunged from the left, Stygan slashed it and it fell to the ground disappearing in a puff of blue flame. One came running from the right and he beat it down with his shield. They all lunged at him. Stygan could not attack all of them at once. He lifted his shield in defense and hoped for the best. One of the Stalwolves landed on him and pushed him to the ground. He was a goner. The Stalwolf stood over him with its jaw gaping wide open, its dead breath wafting into Stygan's nostrils. He gagged at the stench. The two green dots that were its eyes looked at him. It opened its mouth wider. Stygan could see its black tongue. The tongue smelled worse than its breath. It was about to take a chunk out of Stygan's jugular when a horse's cry rang out in the deathly silent night. From behind the zombie dog he could see the silhouette of a horse. The Stalwolf on Stygan's chest looked back, saw the horse and figured the horse would be a better meal than the Hylian. The dog stepped off Stygan's chest and moved towards the horse. All of them did. The horse jumped up on its hind legs, neighing. One Stalwolf tried to bite one of the horses fore legs but instead got a hoof to the face. The horse smashed through ten Stalwolves before they thought its best to retreat. Stygan, still on the ground, looked up at the horse. There was another silhouette on the horse. This one looked more like a person, a Hylian. He could see the Hylian was wearing green from the faint blue light that danced around the individual. The Hylian got off their horse and started walking towards him. The blue light floated along with them. When the Hylian was in front of Stygan a hand was offered. He pushed the hand away and got up on his own. The blue light came up to Stygan's face. He could see now that it was a fairy. Stygan looked at it like it was some sort of annoying insect. The fairy flew back to the Hylian in green. The fairy floated above their head. Stygan could see it was a male Hylian. He was about the same height as him, if not shorter. He was wearing a light green tunic and a light green cap which the fairy floated around. He looked to be very young, A teenager of 17 maybe or somewhere around Stygan's age. His blonde bangs hung at the side of his eyes from under his cap. The tunic he was wearing looked like Stygan's, only Stygan's was black. The boy wore white pants under his tunic. From behind the boy's head Stygan could see a familiar hilt shape. He had the master sword. Stygan didn't even think it existed. Stygan heard a small voice come from the floating blue ball of light.

"Hi, I'm Navi, and this is my partner, Link" said the blue floating orb.

Link held out his hand to Stygan, smiling. Stygan wasn't very friendly with other people except Malon. He mostly kept to himself.

"Can you get us to Hyrule Castle Town fast? My friend needs help, she's badly wounded. I don't think she'll last much longer."

Link looked behind Stygan and saw the limp body on the ground. The Navi flew over to Malon, shining a pale blue light on her.

"Sure" she said. "Hop on"

Link ran over to Malon, picked her up and put her on the horse, Stygan sat behind her so she wouldn't fall off, his arms wrapped around her. They trotted off into the night. Minutes later Stygan could see two flames in the distance.

"Almost there" said the fairy.

They galloped over the drawbridge. They entered the town and got off the horse. Link first, then Stygan with Malon. Stygan picked up Malon and carried her in his arms, following Link. They walked up to a house and opened the door. As they walked inside Stygan looked around the small house they were in. It was very boxy, just a large square room with some beds, a chair, a fire place on the back wall and a large pen where a cow was standing, There was a wooden table made of an old large tree stump in the middle of the room and a flight of wooden stairs leading up to a second floor which cut off half way across the house. There was no wall where it cut off, just the floor. It looked a little bit like the floor was a long shelf, except with beds and chairs. Stygan put Malon on the bed closest to him. A red headed woman came down the stairs. She was tall, thin and had her hair up in a tight bun. The woman looked at Link, surprised to see him.

"Oh, Link" she said with a surprised tone. "It's nice to see you again" she said, smiling. She looked over at Stygan. "Oh, and who might you be?" she asked, still smiling. Stygan didn't reply with a name. "My friend is badly wounded, can you help her?"

The woman looked over at the girl on the bed. She ran upstairs and came back with a man wearing a green vest and brown pants. He had short black hair and dark beady eyes. He wore the vest open, exposing his muscular chest. He ran down the stairs with the woman. He walked quickly up to Malon's bed with some bandages and a brown paste. Stygan watched as the man took the paste and put it on the bandages and wrapped the bandages around Malon's neck.

"And now we wait" said the man. "She'll be fine in a few days. Until then you'd better let her rest." He took the paste and bandages and walked back upstairs. Stygan walked over to a chair and carried it to the side of Malon's bed and sat there, watching her sleep. He ran his hand through her dusk orange hair. After hours of watching her he fell asleep, his head lying on the side of her bed.

Malon's eyes blinked open as daylight streamed through the window beside her bed. She squinted, letting her eyes adjust to the brightness. When her eyes refocused she saw Stygan, still asleep, on her bedside. She looked around the room.

"Where am I?" she asked herself quietly.

"A house." Came a tiny voice from the far side of the room. "Anju's house, to be exact."

Malon looked over to where the voice was coming from. She saw the familiar blue ball of light floating above another familiar figure. She recognized this handsome figure; Green tunic, blonde hair, blue eyes, blue fairy. It was Link.

"Link!" she cried as she leapt out of bed to go hug him. She didn't get very far. Her whole neck ached. She gasped as the pain hit her. Stygan awoke, startled. He looked up to see that Malon was awake.

"You're awake!" he said joyfully, trying to hide his excitement.

"Yea. What happened to me? I feel like I was hit by a milk cart." Malon said, lightly touching her neck. She felt the bandages and her hands jumped back like it was some kind of monster.

"You were grabbed by a Stalwolf" said Stygan. "It grabbed you by the throat and dragged you across Hyrule Field."

Malon's eyes stared into space. "I think I remember now" she said. She seemed to be remembering the incident. "You're lucky we were going past you guys when we did." Said Navi. "Your friend here was outnumbered."

Stygan shot the annoying little pest a dirty look.

"You saved me?" Malon asked, more to herself than to Link. Malon looked at Link, her eyes sparkling. She looked like a little girl with a crush.

Link nodded. Stygan sat there; both his hands were rolled into tight fists as he looked at Link and his little pet firefly. "It's been so long since I've seen you" said Malon. "You too Navi" she said, smiling at the fairy. The fairy floated there. No one ever knew what expression she had on her face. No one could see her face; she looked like a winged blue ball of light. You could only assume the expression.

"Well, how 'bout breakfast?" Said Stygan, grabbing his stomach. "I'm so hungry I could eat a whole Dodongo" Link chuckled at this. He and Stygan were the only ones in the room who understood the joke. Dodongos lived in the cavernous lairs of Death Mountain. Only Stygan and Link had seen these giant, combustible reptiles up close, as well as their small, subterranean offspring.

"Food seems like a good idea" said Malon. "I'm starved. All that sleeping makes a farm girl hungry"

As if on cue, Anju came downstairs with a platter of eggs and a giant jar of milk with some cups.

"Who's hungry?" she asked, smiling.

After breakfast everyone left Malon to sleep. Anju had to run some errands in town as did her husband. All that was left was Malon, Stygan, Link and Navi. Malon felt sleepy after breakfast so she went back to sleep. Link, Navi and Stygan left her alone and went outside. Link and Navi walked up to a horse that was standing in front of the house. As Stygan walked outside, he put his hand up in front of his pale face, shielding his crimson eyes from the blaring sun. Link on the other hand didn't seem to mind the sun. His tanned skin seemed to welcome the sunlight. Stygan stood inside the doorway where it was still shady. Link petted the horse. It was a light sorrel mare with a flaxen mane and tail. Stygan watched as Link rubbed the horses face. Fairy boy and the horse seemed to have some sort of connection, or as much of a connection a dumb horse and a mute kid in a green suit with a firefly for a pet. Stygan stepped out of the doorway. The sun didn't like him very much. That was ok, he didn't like it very much either.

"So, is this your horse?" asked Stygan

"Yup" said the nosey little insect. "Given to him by Malon herself for beating Ingo in a horse race"

Malon had told Stygan of how Ingo, the farm hand, had been influenced by Ganondorf and took over the ranch and kicked the real owner, Talon, out.

"Oh" said Stygan. He had a sad look in his eyes. Although his face was mostly covered by his hair, his crimson eyes stood out most in the darkness.

"You ok?" asked the little pest. Link looked at him, a concerned look on his face. "You look kinda down"

"How about you mind your own business?" said Stygan, bitterly. "I'm not four years-old anymore" The dark Hylian turned around and started walking towards the town's gates.

While he was walking towards the gates, Stygan heard the annoying insect ask her mute boyfriend "what's his problem?"

Stygan walked into Hyrule field. As he walked he looked towards the Lon Lon Ranch. The memories flooded back.

"_Do you live down here?"_ That voice. So sweet. The voice of an angel. Although she has grown older, he still recognizes that voice of the past.

His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar sound. It wasn't a good sound either. He had been walking while thinking. As he soon found out; walking and deep thoughts don't mix well. He looked up to see what he was hoping hadn't made that sound. But alas, it was. The giant helicopter-like pant up-rooted it's self and was flying towards him. It's deadly, gigantic blades slicing the air. It was a Peahat. The giant pineapple looking plant floated there. Its red leaves grew out of the top and sloped down steeply.

Stygan instantly reached for his trusty shield which, he found, he had left back in Anju's house. Instead of grabbing the red shield, he grabbed the air. He grabbed frantically around his back, looking for it.

"Shit!" he screamed. He quickly dove and did a rolling somersault, dodging the long sharp blades of what people could only assume were hardened mineral tissue that it developed for protection and flight. The Peahat's blades missed Stygan and hit the ground, kicking up random blades of grass and clouds of dirt. Stygan started running for the nearest grotto. The blades of the Peahat bounced off the ground. The Peahat balanced itself out and came for him again. Stygan kept pumping his legs. He was a fast runner, but the Peahat was faster. There were only a few feet between Stygan and the grotto. There were, unfortunately, less than a few feet between the Peahat and Stygan as well. Stygan took a leap of faith and dove for the hole. The leap of faith quickly turned into a leap of unfaith as he landed four feet away from the hole. Instead of safety, he got a face full of dirt and grass. The Peahat's blades were gaining on him now. He crawled on his belly towards the hole. He grabbed the edge of the hole and yanked himself inside. He tumbled down into the dark dirt cavern. He lay there, gulping air, his chest heaving. He lay there for what felt like hours. He finally sat up and looked at his surroundings. The grotto was small. There was a grassy patch where the sun shone through the hole in the ceiling. Stygan had been lying in the shadows.

"That's the last time I do _that_ again!" he said to himself. His voice seemed to be quieted in the damp soil cavern. He had forgotten how quiet it was in these grottos. Almost all the sounds of outside never reached into these grottos. He looked to the left and saw a pool of water that was caught in the small valleys of grey dirt. Stygan crawled over to the pool. There was a small fish swimming inside. At least if he got hungry he'd have something to eat. He cupped his hands and scooped up some water. He leaned over the pool and looked at his reflection. His pale skin had patches of dirt and his black tunic had grass stains and rips in it. He looked at his arms. No major injuries, just some scrapes and bruises and old battle scars. He rolled up his pant leg to reveal a taught muscular leg. He checked his legs. Nothing but scrapes and battle scars. He rolled down his pant leg and went to go for another drink when something caught his eye. It was on the far wall in front of him. It looked like a drawing of some sort in the soil wall. He got up and walked over to it. It was a drawing of what looked like a little boy and girl. This picture was drawn in a time long forgotten by the dark Hylian. But it wasn't forgotten, how could he forget? All of the sudden he felt dizzy. He went over to the spot where he was lying and laid down again. He closed his eyes and sleep quickly followed.

"_Do you really live down here?"_

"_Yes"_

"_How do you eat?"_

Stygan awoke to the familiar sound of horse hooves trotting overtop of him. They passed over him. He heard them fade away. He quickly fell back to sleep. This time there were no voices of the past. There was only darkness.

End of Chapter II


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III

Stygan lay in the grotto sleeping, his dreams filled with memories of the past. He awoke, disoriented and sweating. He sat up and looked around, panicked. He saw the dirt walls, floor and ceiling of the grotto. The ray of light shining through the hole in the ceiling lit the grotto. Stygan looked up into the hole, squinting. He stood up and stretched.

_I guess I should get back to the town, I'm kind of hungry._ He thought, dusting himself off.

He walked under the hole, his skin bathed in the sunlight. He felt the warmth of the light on his pale skin. He took a deep breath and jumped, grabbing the edge of the hole and pulled himself up enough so he could look around. No Peahats, that was good. He hauled himself out of the hole and stood on the grassland that was Hyrule field. He looked around again. He looked up at the sky. The sun was far along its path of the day. Stygan started walking quickly. If he wanted to make it to the town gates before nightfall, he'd have to start now. He had a long walk ahead of him.

Stygan had been walking for a few hours when he looked up at the sky again. The sun was almost down. He looked ahead and saw the town gates were a few sprints away. He looked at the sky again. The sun was on the horizon now. If he didn't hurry he'd have to find another grotto for the night, something that would be difficult in his current position. Plus, he wasn't looking forward to the creatures working the nightshift. One run in with a Stalfos was enough; the same went for their canine companions. He looked towards the drawbridge and then at the sun. It was growing and deepening in shade. He looked towards the east and saw the edge of the full moon.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" he cursed as he started to sprint towards the bridge.

He saw the flames on the torches ignite. That meant only one thing. The drawbridge was about to rise.

"Mother f-"

The wolf howled, signaling it was night. Stygan pumped his legs harder, running for the drawbridge. It started to recede. It was a few feet off the ground when Stygan got to it. He jumped onto the end of the bridge and hauled himself onto the other end, sliding down the rough wood. He slid very fast, grunting as he hit the stone walkway of the inside of the town. Stygan lay there a minute, waiting for the pain to dim. A shadow loomed over him. He looked up and saw a guard standing over him.

"Hey" Stygan said in pain, trying to smile.

The guard just shook his head.

"Damn kids" he muttered as he walked away.

Stygan finally got up and headed towards Anju's house.

Stygan saw fairy boy's horse outside.

"Is he _still _here?" he said to himself. "When is he ever gonna leave?"

He walked in the door and was immediately knocked over.

"Stygan!" Malon cried. She threw herself at him, knocking him over with a giant hug.

"Where have you been? I was so worried!" She hugged him tighter.

"You seem better today" Stygan said as he lay on the ground, Malon still hugging him.

"You look like you've been through hell and back." said the little insect. "Did you spend the night in a grotto or something?"

"Yeah, something like that" he said.

---

Stygan removed his tunic, undershirt, pants and boots. He folded his pants and tunic neatly and put them on top of each other and placed his boots beside them. He walked into the pool of water that led into the Zora River to bathe. He dunked his head under the water, scrubbing his raven black hair. He resurfaced and started to clean his wounds. It had been a while since he had bathed. It felt good to be clean. After he was finished cleaning himself, he climbed out of the water and picked up his tunic. It was full of grass stains, patches of dirt and small rips. He walked over to the water and washed the dirty tunic. He took it out of the water and hung it in a tree to dry. He then took his pants and washed them. He hung them up in a tree to dry as well. When he was finished washing all his clothing and had hung them up to dry he lay under the tree and relaxed in the shade. It was a bright day out and the sun was warm, too warm for Stygan's taste. He lay in the shade, naked. He didn't care if anyone saw him, he wasn't the shy type. If someone were to see him naked, who cares? There are much worse things than being seen naked; Stygan had experienced some of these things, so embarrassment was low on his list. Just then Malon was walking through Hyrule field when she saw Stygan's clothing hanging from a tree. She walked over, curious. Why were Stygan's clothes hanging from a tree? When she walked over she saw Stygan lying there, naked. She turned around quickly, blushing. Stygan sat up.

"Oh, hi, Malon, what are you doing here?" Stygan asked.

"Um, I wanted to c-come and um, thank you" she stuttered, embarrassed.

"For what?" he asked. "And why are you facing the other way?"

"F-for saving be from the Stalwolf. And I'm facing the other way because you're n-naked."

"So?" he asked, confused "who cares if I'm naked?"

She didn't say anything.

"Fine" Stygan said. "I'll put on my pants" he pulled the now dry pants from the tree and slipped them on. "Better now?" he asked.

Malon turned around and saw Stygan with his just his pants on. She never noticed how muscular his chest was. She gazed at it, not knowing she was staring.

"Malon? What are you looking at?" asked Stygan, confused.

"Nothing!" she said, blushing.

"So, what did you want to thank me for?"

"For saving me from the Stalwolf. If you weren't there then, I wouldn't be here now."

"I couldn't have just left you there" he said.

"I know. But I just never got to thank you personally." She said, as she hugged him. Stygan felt her soft, fair skin on his chest.

"Oh, well, you're welcome. Are you feeling better?" Stygan said, never wanting the hug to end.

"Yeah, actually, I'm feeling a lot better." She said, breaking the hug. "Whatever they gave me worked. They must be medicine people" She now actually realized how fast she recovered from a maul wound to the neck from a deceased canine.

"So does that mean we can continue our trip to Termina?" Stygan asked, hoping the answer was yes. He had heard all about the bustling city of Clock Town from gossip he had heard from around Hyrule. Plus, he was tired of fairy boy and his annoying pet firefly.

"Sure. I'm tired of Hyrule; I'd like to go see something different." Malon said with a sigh. "I heard there's a festival every year held in Clock Town, it's called the Carnival of Time."

Stygan could see the excitement in her eyes as she was talking about it.

"Sounds interesting." Stygan said.

"You know, we should really be getting back to Anju's house, we don't want to make them worry." said Malon.

"I suppose you're right" Stygan said, hoping pony boy had packed up and left. "Let's get going." He picked up his tunic, boots, gloves, sheath and his shield and they started walking.

When they arrived back at the house fairy boy's horse was still there. Stygan sighed.

_Doesn't he ever go home?_

---

They began their journey towards the forest; witch was on the other side of Hyrule. As they walked, they could feel small droplets of rain. It began to lightly sprinkle water down from the heavens. There was a crack of thunder and it began to pour. Malon ran for a tree for shelter, but Stygan just stood there, enjoying the gloomy weather.

"What are you doing, Stygan? Come under the tree, you're going to get soaked!" she called.

"It's only water, Mal" said Stygan. He looked up to the sky, letting the cool rain hit his pale skin. "Come on, Mal, the water's fine!" Stygan teased.

Malon stood under the tree, watching Stygan as he stood there, face to the heavens, getting completely soaked. She hesitated at first, taking a few steps out from under the tree.

"Come on! It's great! It's not every day we get rain storms!" Stygan said.

"I would think that's a good thing, Stygan" she said.

Malon stepped out into the cold rain. It was now a downpour and she was drenched. She walked over to Stygan, hesitating a bit. Stygan opened his eyes and looked at Malon walking awkwardly towards him. When she reached him she was shivering. For a moment, the two Hylians looked at each other. Stygan was lost in Malon's blue eyes, full of adventure and youth. He loved Malon. He'd do anything for her. Malon stepped closer to Stygan. Their faces were now inches away from each other. Stygan leaned in to kiss her, but stopped half way, waiting for her to back away. She didn't. She leaned in and kissed him lightly. The kiss felt like it lasted for so long, and yet so short. Stygan kissed her again, this time a little more passion in it.

The two stood there in the rain, kissing for what felt like hours. Stygan embraced her and held her closer. Malon put her hands around his neck, still kissing him. The rain poured down, and the two kept kissing. Each minute passed and the kiss became more and more passionate. Malon put her hands under Stygan's tunic and started to rub his firm, muscular chest as she kissed him. They stopped for a moment to catch their breath, chests heaving. He looked at Malon, stroking her face with the sides of his fingers, pushing strands of wet hair out of the way. She took his hand and kissed his fingers. She was very much in love with Stygan as well.

Stygan held Malon in his arms as they watched the storm rage on from under the tree. They fell asleep, Stygan still holding Malon. She turned and snuggled into his chest, trying to get comfortable. She found a comfy position and soon drifted into sleep as well.

The two bandits watched as the happy couple fell asleep under the tree. They gave each other a nod and started their way back to their camp to inform the others. The couple never saw it coming.

End of Chapter III


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter IV

Stygan lay there, napping under the tree. His eyes blinked awake, groggily. The terrified scream of Malon set his mind and body into overdrive. He suddenly jerked up. As he arose, he was confronted by two masked bandits carrying swords. One had a Zanbatō slung over his shoulder which looked custom made. Its blade was black with red lines running up it like cracks. It had jagged edges which looked like they could rip through even the toughest armor. The other wielded a custom made broad sword with a short t-shaped hilt and two protruding horns part way up the blade. Stygan reached for his sword but found it was missing. Only the sheath remained.

"We took the precautionary of un-arming you" the bandit with the Zanbatō said.

The two men stood in front of Stygan, wearing cloths covering from their nose to their shoulders, concealing their identities. The bandit with the big sword stood on Stygan's left. He wore a brown cloth. He stood around 6'4 with a very muscular structure. He had piercing, icy blue eyes and long blonde hair to his shoulders. The other wore a black cloth. He was a bit shorter than his companion, about 6 feet. He wasn't as muscular as the other, but still had a good composure. Stygan sat there, staring them down.

"Just let the girl go and I won't hurt you." said Stygan, trying to keep his rage under control.

The two bandits laughed at this.

"Hurt us? You don't even have a weapon!" said the large bandit.

"Let the girl go." Stygan repeated, this time with more edge to his voice.

"Or what?" provoked the other bandit. "You 'gonna cry?"

Stygan rushed between the two bandits, getting behind them. He delivered a hard kick to the back of the shorter bandit's knees, making him collapse to the ground. The large bandit swung his sword at Stygan, who effortlessly dodged it and countered with a kick to the chest. The kick pushed the bandit back, but didn't look like it hurt him much. Stygan's leg hurt from the kick. It was like kicking a castle wall! Stygan leaped over to the bandit on the ground and recovered with a roll while grabbing the bandit's sword. Stygan moved into a defensive position and waited for another attack from the large bandit. The large bandit came running at Stygan, sword ready. He had to be careful not to get caught by that sword. If he did, it'd be all over. The bandit took another side swing at him. Stygan rolled out of the way.

"Oh no you don't!" said the bandit, and turned his sword sideways, jagged edges pointing towards Stygan.

Stygan, who was in the middle of his rolling dodge, felt something rip into his shoulder. He screamed out in agony as the bandit pulled the sword, along with Stygan, towards him. As Stygan was being dragged towards the hulking mass of man, he tried to dislodge the jagged edge that was hooked into his bone. The more he tried, the more it hurt. He was dragged into the bandit's reach. He was lifted off the ground by the bandit with one hand, the sword still in his shoulder blade. The bandit unhooked the sword and threw Stygan across into the tree he was resting under. His back hit the trunk, sending his body into a new world of pain. Stygan sat there, holding his shoulder wound and breathing heavily due to the pain. The bandit walked over to him and grabbed him by his shoulder wound and lifted him up again. Stygan let out another scream of pain. The bandit squeezed the wound, making it bleed more and making Stygan scream louder. The hulking man swung his sword into the trunk of the tree, embedding it deep within the wood. The bandit punched Stygan in the face. The force of the punch whipped Stygan's head back. He grabbed Stygan's arm and twisted it, making the muscle holding it in place tear. Stygan held in a scream of pain this time. The bandit threw Stygan to the ground, leaving him breathless. Stygan blacked out from the pain.

The cold rain droplets hit his face, awakening him from his dark, dreamless slumber. He tried to move but the pain was too intense. His whole body ached. He lifted his face off the muddy ground. That hurt too. The pain was severe; he wasn't sure how long he could hold his head up for. A droplet of blood ran from the top of his head, down the bridge of his nose, rested on the tip and fell to the muddy earth below. He tasted the coppery flavor of blood in his mouth. He lay back in the mud again, exhausted from the pain of lifting his head. He lay there a moment, looking across the gloomy, muddy field.

The whole field had a grey tint to it. The dead, leafless trees were slick and black from the rain, making the field look even more depressing.

He put his palms flat on the ground and pushed himself to his knees. Intense pain shot up his arms as he did so, making him collapse into the mud again. He took a deep breath, gritted his teeth and pushed himself to his knees again. This time the pain was duller. Tears welled in his eyes as he forced himself to his feet. The pain was tremendous. He stood there, waiting for his legs to snap or to black out from the pain again. None happened. As he stood there, the pain receded, allowing him to catch his breath. He looked around the field, searching. He couldn't see very well because his muddy, wet hair was draped over his face, like a black, gloomy curtain. He attempted to move the hair out of his eyes, but that caused too much pain, so he left it. As he took a step, the left side of his ribs burst into a white hot flair of pain. He winced, holding them. His ribs must be broken or fractured he realized. He took another step, resulting in another burst of pain. Every step towards his destination let out another scream of agony from somewhere on his body. His vision was blurry from the pain; his eyes probably had been damaged too. As he stood there, staring at what he was looking for, not believing what he was seeing. He refused to accept this as a reality. He looked at her, tears filling his eyes once again; this time, not of pain, but of sorrow.

Malon hung there, pinned to the tree. Her bright eyes, usually filled with life and joy, now only held the essence of mortality and pain. Her mouth was gaped open in a scream of agony and terror. She hung there, her feet dangling mere inches off the ground, blood dripping from her toes. The only thing that kept her in place was the sword that was pierced through her chest, through the front of the tree and out the other end. But it was not any sword, it was _his_ sword.

Stygan fell to his knees, making them scream. He kneeled there in the mud, in the pouring rain, his eyes blurry from the tears of anguish. The whole world had become silent. He sat there in stillness and silence, staring at his loves hanging body. There was nothing he could do. He knew, no matter what he did, nothing would ever bring her back.

"Ah, lost love." came a voice from behind Stygan. "How tragic."

Stygan did not bother to turn around. He sat still in front of the tree.

"I can help you, you know" said the voice.

"Unless you bring death, you are of no help" said Stygan.

"Oh, I tend to disagree, for, I can bring her back."

Stygan looked back at the red cloaked figure standing behind him. He couldn't see any facial features because the man had his hood up. He could only see that he had a glowing triangle on his right hand. The man was very bulky; he looked very muscular, even with the cloak covering most of him.

"You don't know what you're talking about. Leave me be, you senile fool" said Stygan, turning back to the tree.

A butterfly fluttered by the cloaked figure. He grabbed it and crushed it in his hand. There was a glow of red light that came from the figure's hand. He opened his hand and the butterfly flew out as if nothing had happened.

Stygan witnessed this spectacular magic trick and was instantly intrigued.

"Ok" said Stygan calmly. "I believe you now. Bring her back"

"Ah." said the figure. "If only it was that easy. First, I need you to do me a favour or two."

"I'm not your little errand boy." said Stygan. "I won't do it"

"No? Well then, I guess you don't need my help after all" said the cloaked figure. He started to walk off when Stygan stopped him.

"Fine, I'll do it"

"Good. I need you to promise me that I have your full allegiance."

"I promise. You have my full allegiance. What do I have to do?"

"To answer that question, you would have to ask yourself, what would you do to bring her back?"

Stygan stood there a minute. "Anything"


End file.
